


Little Death

by FluffyGremlin



Series: Never make bets with a lawyer. [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another edition in the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/14204">Never Make Bets with a Lawyer</a>.  Mike finally wins a bet and takes his revenge on Harvey all day long by way of a cock ring and tight pair of women's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/gifts).



“Ross! What the Hell is wrong with your boss?” Mike glanced up from his computer screen to find Kyle leaning over the wall of his cubicle. 

“Hey, Mike! How’s the research going? Are you busy? Have time to chat?” Mike rolled his eyes as Kyle sighed at him.

“Did you stop putting out or something?” the brunet asked. Mike feared for a moment that his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

“Wha… You can’t just… Shut up!” He pushed himself away from his desk and stood up quickly as Kyle rounded his cubicle to stand well within his personal space.

“One minute he’s snapping at Alex…” Kyle whispered, his eyes narrowing.

“Adam.” Kyle waved away Mike’s interruption.

“And the next he’s staring at Harold’s ass. _Harold’s_!” Kyle leaned in closer, his breath brushing along Mike’s neck. “I am so disturbed, if you don’t fix this then I will.”

“Maybe Harvey’s just having an off day,” Mike offered as he took a step back. Kyle just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face.

“This is a game, isn’t it?” he asked. Mike could only choke out a token protest as he felt a blush burning its way along his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Kyle stepped forward again and Mike was about to protest when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and found Harvey glaring at both of them from the doorway.

“Mike!” the lawyer called out. “My office. Now.”

_______ THAT MORNING _______

“I can’t believe I lost.” Harvey was still lying in bed when Mike came out of the bathroom, hair still dripping from his shower.

“I can’t believe you thought you could keep up, old man,” the blond taunted, leaning over to press a kiss against Harvey’s jaw. He didn’t move quick enough to get away as Harvey’s arms circled his waist and pulled him down onto the bed. 

“Old?” Harvey looked down at Mike as he pinned him to the bed.

“Did I say old?” Mike swallowed thickly. “I meant… just… not… old. Attractive. Very, very attractive.”

“Smooth recovery, rookie.” Harvey leaned in to bite at Mike’s collarbone as the younger man struggled with words.

“You have to admit it was a foolish bet to agree to in the first place,” he insisted, trying not to buck up against Harvey as he felt the other man’s erection pressing against the cotton of his towel.

“So now I’m out of shape.” Harvey sat up and cocked his head, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Mike could only groan and cover his face.

“I didn’t say that,” he insisted. He uncovered his face and pushed himself as close to a sitting position as he could with a fully grown man straddling his thighs. “You have a private chauffer and a membership to the most exclusive car club in the state. I have a ten-speed. You knew just as well as I did that agreeing to bike with me was fool… oh…” Mike trailed off, mimicking Harvey’s posture. “You did it on purpose. You _wanted_ me to win.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harvey moved to get off of Mike and the blond used the moment to topple the other man, reversing their positions on the large bed. Mike leaned in and kissed Harvey thoroughly, bringing teeth and tongues into play until both men were panting and erections were rasping against soft cotton.

“Wait…” Mike pulled back and stared down at Harvey dark eyes. “I want it to be today.”

“We have to work today.” Harvey leaned up to kiss Mike’s neck. The younger man hummed for a moment before pulling away further.

“I know. That’s even better than waiting until this weekend.” Mike watched as Harvey’s jaw clenched as he considered the idea. “You _did_ make me wear that plug all day a couple weeks ago,” Mike reminded him. Harvey sighed, a put-upon look on his face that Mike could see right through.

“Fine,” he agreed. “Although I’m really interested how you’re going to make it so no one else can notice because, and I really want you to listen closely,” Harvey pulled Mike’s head towards him so he could whisper into his ear, “if anyone sees my cock through my suit then the deal is off and I’m spanking you so hard you won’t be able to sit without getting a hard on for a week.”

Mike shuddered before nodding dully and getting off of the other man. He let one hand trail down Harvey’s chest, ghosting his fingers over the other man’s erection before sliding off of the bed and padding barefoot over to the dresser, rummaging through two separate drawers before returning. From one hand he dangled a small, leather cockring. From the other, a small pair of cornflower blue cotton ladie’s briefs.

“Those aren’t mine,” Harvey said, nodding his head towards the underwear. Mike only grinned as he kneeled back up onto the bed, crawling between Harvey’s legs. “They’re yours and they’re too small for me.”

“No they aren’t,” Mike said offhandedly. He leaned forward until his nose was buried in the manicured thatch of hair around Harvey’s cock. “They’re snug,” he continued, pausing to run his tongue along Harvey’s length, “but they aren’t _too small_.” Harvey’s retort was cut off as Mike took the head of his cock between his lips, playing his tongue along the slit as he suckled lightly on the hard flesh.

Mike set the panties aside as he focused on Harvey’s cock, his mouth never going farther down despite the way the other man was trying to buck up into the wet heat. He continued working it, slurping at the bitter precome that leaked out, being loud and sloppy in a way he knew drove Harvey crazy. He slid his empty hand up Harvey’s thigh to wrap around the base of the man’s cock, squeezing lightly as he pulled off.

“So we have a deal?” he asked, looking up at the brunet and running his tongue over his own swollen lips. 

“You’re going to kill me,” the older man insisted. Mike only smirked up at him.

“You’ll get over it.”

_______Presently_______

Mike grunted as Harvey pushed him back against the tall bookcase that stored his record collection. The other man pressed up against his back, forcing him to spread his legs to steady himself. He glanced for a moment towards the glass wall and door.

“No one can see us right here,” Harvey rasped into his ear. Mike closed his eyes then, groaning as Harvey raised his arms above his head and wrapped one long fingered hand around his wrists. “What was that with Kyle?”

Mike stumbled over his words for a moment, distracted by the feeling of Harvey’s hard cock grinding against his ass. It wasn’t until Harvey tightened his grip and slid his other hand along his neck to force his head back that he remembered a question was even asked.

“He just… He just wanted to know why you were being so moody,” he explained, rotating his hips slightly as Harvey leaned into him further. “I told him it was that time of the month.” Harvey chuckled darkly in his ear before pulling back and giving Mike enough room to turn around.

“How’s your research going?” the lawyer asked as he smoothed a hand down the length of his tie. Mike followed the gesture with his eyes until Harvey’s hand came to rest at the waistband of his trousers.

“Nearly there,” he said in a distracted tone. He glanced up to find Harvey smirking at him. “How’s your day been, aside from nearly assaulting a few associates?”

“Don’t push it, kid.” Harvey turned away from Mike and walked towards his desk, his gait somewhat stiff. The knowledge of why the other man seemed so off that day made the blond feel smug. The feeling must have slipped through his features though because Harvey cocked an eyebrow at him as the other man settled into his chair.

“I’ll just… go finish.” Mike cleared his throat and hurried towards the door. 

“Mike,” Harvey called after him, causing the blond to pause with one hand on the handle. “Hurry up. I’m feeling… impatient.” Mike could only nod before hurrying back to his desk, cursing the hard on threatening to make itself known within his trousers.

\----------------------------------------------------

Mike followed Harvey into his apartment cautiously, watching as the other tossed his briefcase in the general direction of the couch instead of taking the time to organize the papers inside it as he normally would. The pair hurried towards the bedroom and Mike could tell from the movement of Harvey’s arms in front of him that the other man was already undoing the buttons on his jacket and vest.

“Harvey…” he said softly, reaching out the rest a hand on the other man’s shoulder. He could feel Harvey’s muscles practically vibrating before the brunet turned around, tie loose around his neck and vest hanging open. Harvey mirrored his touch, pulling Mike forward into a kiss that hurried past gentle straight into hot and messy. Mike groaned as he forced himself to step back, both hands coming up to press against Harvey’s chest.

“All day,” Harvey growled at him, stepping back and slipping his jacket off. “All day I’ve been fighting the urge to pin you down on the conference room table.”

“That would be awkward since those are glass and everything.” Mike smiled as he watched the other man slip his tie over his head. He began to undress himself, not pausing until they were both standing in nothing but their trousers. “Let me,” he said, his voice low. He stepped forward and set his hands over Harvey’s where they rested at his zipper.

The brunet nodded, licking his lips as Mike slowly lowered himself to his knees. Harvey dropped his hands away and Mike caught his eye before dragging the zipper down and flicking open the button.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Mike said, leaning in to nuzzle at the hard on pressing against Harvey’s underwear even as he pushed the man’s trousers down his legs. “Any time I saw you walking around I wondered just how hard you were.”

He sat back slightly and couldn’t help but bite his lip as Harvey groaned at the loss of contact. He traced Harvey’s erection with the tip of one finger, pressing down on the head enough to dampen the pale blue cotton.

“You really can’t keep teasing me like that, kid,” Harvey said roughly. Mike responded by running the same circuit with his tongue.

“Yes, I can,” he said before pulling back. He slid his fingers under the waistband of the panties and slowly pulled the out and down, releasing Harvey’s cock from the restraining material. He worked them down to Harvey’s ankles before getting to his feet and quickly removing his own trousers and boxers as Harvey kicked his clothes aside without the usual care.

“Lay down.” Mike couldn’t help the way his voice dipped low, unconsciously mimicking the sound of Harvey’s that always made him want to do whatever it took to please the other man. “And don’t touch yourself.”

Harvey looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before compiling without a word. The brunet watched as Mike walked around the bed to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside table and then climbed up beside him. Mike laid down next to Harvey and leaned in to kiss him even as he snapped open the tube of lube and coated several of his fingers.

“I’m going to ride you,” Mike whispered against Harvey’s ear. His words morphed into a moan as he reached behind himself and slid one slick finger along the crease of his ass. “I’m going to make you sweat and beg.” Mike grunted as he slipped the finger into himself, grinding back against it even as his cock pressed into Harvey’s hip.

“Mike…” Harvey’s tone was low, equal parts warning and want. Mike only bit down on his shoulder as he slid in another finger, scissoring them until his muscles were loose and giving.

“Tell me what you want, Harvey.” Mike fucked himself back on his fingers, a third joining the first two.

“I want you to get on with this before I lose my patience,” Harvey growled, tangling one hand in Mike’s hair and dragging him back to his mouth, biting at his lips until Mike slid his hand from his ass and climbed on top of him. Mike pressed one last kiss to the older man’s chin before sitting up and scooting back to straddle his thighs.

“How many times have you lectured me about having patience?” he asked even as he ripped open the condom wrapper and slid the latex down Harvey’s length. His fingers encircled the cock ring for a moment, causing Harvey to buck up against him.

“I may not be able to keep up with you on a bike but I’m still bigger than you,” Harvey warned. Mike didn’t reply. Instead, he sat up on his knees, moving forward slightly until he could lower himself slowly onto the other man’s cock. Both moaned as he settled against Harvey’s body, the older man reaching out and digging his fingers into Mike’s thighs.

“God, Harv…” Mike grunted, pulling up slightly before dropping back down.

“Don’t… call me Harv,” Harvey chastised, eyes locked on Mike as he encouraged the younger man to move more. Mike easily complied, bracing himself on Harvey’s forearms as he began to rock above him, lifting himself until Harvey’s cock nearly slipped out and then dropping down again.

“Yessssss,” Mike hissed as he rode the other man. His thighs were already starting to burn as he sped up his rhythm and he nearly bit through his lip as Harvey began moving his hips to meet him. Mike shifted forward slightly, moving his hands to press into the bed on either side of the brunet as he continued to fuck himself on his cock. Harvey moved as well, one hand reaching out and slipping down the sweat on Mike’s chest before he wrapped it around the blond’s cock.

“Come on,” Harvey encouraged. “Ride me.” He jerked Mike off in a counter rhythm to the other man’s movements, allowing him to fuck up into his hand before dropping back down onto his cock.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” Mike groaned, panting out the words even as his hips began to move more erratically. “Any time I saw you I remembered how you looked in that cock ring and I just wanted to crawl under your desk and swallow you down.”

“Jesus, kid,” Harvey moaned, trying to give into the need that had been burning inside of him since that morning. He could feel Mike’s muscles beginning to twitch around his cock and under his fingers and just moved faster to keep up with Mike’s bruising pace.

“Harvey…” Mike sounded broken and Harvey tightened his grip slightly around the other man’s cock. “Just like that. Just… don’t… don’t…” His words stuttered to a halt as he arched his back, coming over Harvey’s hand and stomach with a shout. Harvey shuddered underneath him, the squeeze and release of the muscles around the brunet’s cock providing sensations bordering on painful as the tight cock ring held back his own release.

Mike slid off of him quickly, stripping away the condom and tossing it aside before he slid his hand through his own come and used it to slick the way as he wrapped his hand around Harvey’s cock.

“Tell me, Harvey,” Mike said, pulling at Harvey’s cock and sucking bruises along his collarbone. “Tell me how you felt all day.”

“Damnit,” Harvey ground out, thrusting up into Mike’s grip. “Mike…”

“Tell me what you were thinking about all day,” Mike urged. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to come!” Harvey practically shouted, arching his back as Mike continued to work him. “I spent most of the day absolutely distracted because all I could think about was the way the material in the fucking panties was rubbing against my cock and all I wanted to do was grab you by that ridiculous tie you insisted on wearing this morning and dragging you into an abandoned copy room so that I could fuck you so hard you couldn’t ride that stupid bike of yours for the rest of the month.”

Mike groaned against Harvey’s chest, rutting against the older man’s hip even as the sensation was a shade of pain after just orgasming. He shifted enough to be able to look into Harvey’s eyes, loosing himself in their black depth even as his hand stilled at the bottom of Harvey’s cock and flicked open the snap on the ring there.

Harvey’s jaw locked as he came, pressing up into Mike’s loose fist. Mike worked him gently, pressing soft kisses along his shoulder even as Harvey continued to arch beneath him.

“That’s it,” Mike said gently, milking Harvey until the other man shuddered beneath him. Once he was finished, Mike brought his hand to his lips and ran his tongue through the mess coating his palm.

“I knew you were going to be the death of me,” Harvey said in a rough voice. Mike smirked around his messy fingers when he noticed Harvey’s cock give another wet pulse. 

“The French do refer to orgasms as little… umf!” Mike grunted into Harvey’s mouth as the other man pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“Shut up, Mike,” Harvey said gently before kissing him again, slow and thorough. They remained that way for a long while, one of Harvey’s hands curled around the back of Mike’s neck as the fingers of the other threaded between Mike’s own.


End file.
